Protect Me
by Mizz Moneypenny
Summary: One shot. Kurt Angle reminisces about his past love, trying to figure out just where it all went wrong...SLASH. Please R&R!


Please note: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They are property of Vincent Kennedy McMahon. I am not suggesting that either character is gay but just thought it would be a nice little story. This fiction is slightly based on the Placebo song 'Protect me from what i want' (hence the title). I do not own the song either, sadly, or Placebo which is an even bigger shame! All rights reserved.

* * *

Sat in his one time favourite coffee house, Kurt Angle sighed to himself. He looked around at all of the young and in love couples that surrounded him, cuddling, chatting and kissing, making him feel uneasy to be alone. And that's all he was now; alone. He could reminisce for hours at how many times him and his ex lover came and sat in the same coffee house, at the same table, in the same corner after an exhausting week in the WWE. How they would talk and laugh for hours until it time to return back to their wives. They both used to order plain and simple black coffee and sometimes a fattening piece of chocolate cake which is not at all good for WWE Superstars. Now, instead of just the coffee, the only other thing that was black was Kurt's heart.

Kurt sighed once again, rubbing his turquoise eyes. He'd been barely able to sleep since he'd left him. He missed his hairy, muscularbody cuddle him, almost suffocate him. But it was a good kind of suffocation; it was love. He missed their lips brushing against each others before they tasted each others saliva. Always a pleasurable experience. It was only on days when they were travelling with Raw yet it felt so right. They were right for each other.

Kurt grabbed his coat and left swiftly, finally annoyed at himself for being so alone in such a public place. Everyone knew that his wife had filed for a divorce after she'd found out about his real identity, about how he wasn't really straight. It pained him slightly, that she couldn't accept him for who he was. True, he could understand her side of the argument perfectly. They'd married and had a beautiful daughter together, in fact they were trying for another baby before she found out.She had every right to believe that she was being lead in the name of some cruel joke. But he had loved her, and he still did. He adored his daughter too but he knew that what he and Karen had was never that of soul mates. Not like he'd had with 'him'.

The night sky had set in so fast across the hazy, Texas skies. It was hard to believe that he had only been in the coffee house for half an hour, it had seemed like so much longer. Then again, time did drag when you weren't having fun...

Kurt pulled his jacket closer to his chest, braving the blustery February winds and seasonal snow. The paths gleamed like diamonds, reflecting in his once content eyes. He hurried past everyone in sight, not stopping once. He knew exactly where he was heading and didn't care how much it would hurt him. He needed to feel 'his' spirit near.

The park was deserted. No children or other couples were out, not at this time of night. Kurt ventured over to his and his ex's favourite spot; the swings. Memories echoed in his mind as he sat down on the thin, orange, plastic seat.

_Flashback: Christmas Eve, over two months earlier._

_"Push me higher!" he urged, laughing like a youngster again._

_"I dunno, you'll fall if you're not careful." Kurt called, looking at his puzzled expression._

_"Please?" he pouted, his eyes as bold as a puppies._

_"Ok, but don't blame me if you fall." Kurt replied warily, pushing him higher._

_A gentle 'weeee' came from his lover as he soared high into the air. Suddenly, he fell in a heap on the ground. Kurt dashed over to him, touching his forehead affectionately._

_"Are you ok?" Kurt cried, looking into his boyfriends greeny/blue eyes._

_"Much better now you're down here." he replied, embracing Kurt._

_End of Flashback._

There was no one to push and to be pushed now. Kurt looked to the same spot in which he had fallen. He scowled at the dried mud in agony. Why was 'he' no longer here? Why was 'he' no longer there to hold him? Kurt knew exactly why, and he would do anything to convince him to sod everyone else...

_Flashback: January of this year._

_"C'mon, please, who cares about that, huh? We'll be happy, that's all that matters." Kurt urged, knowing that there was no use._

_"That's not true! I still care deeply about my wife and children. You know that I can't just drop them like a bad habit." he replied._

_"Why?" Kurt asked again in a slightly whiney tone._

_"I know that you are hurt that your wife found out about us but you know that I can't do that to mine, not after the way she stood by me for so long."_

_"Are you saying that I won't stand by you?" Kurt questioned in utter disbelief._

_"No, not at all. Look, give me time to think this over, it's a big decision. I can't just leave them, you know that."_

_"I left Karen and Kyra..."_

_"No, you were ordered to leave by your wife, there is a difference."_

_End of Flashback._

It was in that moment that Kurt knew that commitment was never going to be there, that he was just going to be used for the sake of a good shag. That was the thing that hurt him the most, that pulled at his heart strings; a puppet being tamed to do whatever the manipulator wanted using the power of ropes. Maybe he had been fooled, and maybe deep down, Kurt knew it. Maybe he'd feared it for so long he refused to confront it. But now he had no choice but to. And it tortured him so. 'They don't call him the heartbreak kid for nothing.' Kurt mused to himself, delving his hands dead into his coat pocket, leaving the park for good.

He reached the end of the street in which he now lived on. A cold, neglected apartment that barely had any lighting or heating. Murkiness casted over the rooms, making it uninhabitable. Still, it was the best of a bad bunch considering the other places that he'd seen. In all essence, he should be thankful that he'd found a place at all, considering the short notice in which all of this had occurred in. Kurt wasn't thankful at the minute, not in the slightest. Banned the right to see his daughter and rejected by the only person that he was ever truly infatuated with made him bitter and downcast, a shadow of his former arrogant yet courageous self.

He walked on a bit longer until he came to the street in which 'he' lived at. Energy returned to him. Healmost ran to the red bricked building in which his lover lived in.

Kurt stood dead in his tracks at the foot of the driveway, watching the windows in curiosity. He toyed with the idea of knocking but daren't. He knew what kind of a reception he'd get. 'How am I going to get through our Wrestlemania match now, huh?' he questioned, as if 'he' was directly in front of him, willing to give an answer.

Suddenly, he saw him. His long, lion mane of blonde hair bunched together in a ponytail as he held his raven haired wife in glee. He held her in the most tender of ways. Kurt closed his eyes, not willing to see what followed...the kiss. His kisses were good; not sloppy in the slightest. Experienced and well calculated, enough to be in a state of euthoria for hours.

"Damn you Shawn Michael's!" Kurt exasperatedly yelled "Come back to me. Protect me. Love me." Kurt sobbed, strolling silently away from all the pain in his life.


End file.
